The Voyage of the Dawn Treader
by SailorNeo
Summary: Lucy and Edmund are not the only Pevensie children to return to Narnia after all. Movie verse
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader

Summary: Lucy and Edmund are not the only Pevensie children to return to Narnia after all.

Characters/Pairings: Caspian/Susan, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, etc.

Rating: K+ // PG-13

Disclaimer: Yeah, not at all.

Spoilers: _Lion, Witch, Wardrobe; Prince Caspian; Voyage of the Dawn Treader; _and later _Horse and His Boy_

Chapter One:

Originally only Edmund and Lucy had planned on staying with their aunt and uncle for the 16 weeks that their parents would be in America. Susan was to go with their parents as it was believed that she would get the most out of the trip. Peter, who was studying for an exam, was going to stay with Professor Kirke. Professor Kirke would have taken all of the children in like he had during the War, but he had become poor since those days. The small cottage he was living in only had one spare room.

Incidentally so did the Scrubb's house.

But that is aside from the point. The point is that Edmund and Lucy were to spend those 16 weeks at their cousin Eustace's Scrubb's house and Susan and Peter were not. However, both Susan and Peter woke up one day after having a dream that they couldn't recall as soon as they were up. All they knew was that they had to go with Edmund and Lucy.

Of course their parents didn't understand and were very angry because plans had already been made. But Peter and Susan insisted. The dream had been magic, that much they knew. (Not that they told their parents that.)

And so the Pevensie children found that they would all going be staying with the Scrubbs. The boys were all going to share Eustace's room. Susan and Lucy were going to share the spare room.

As soon as the children arrived, they were on edge for two reasons. The first was that the Scrubbs were definitely the odd ones in the family. The second was that they knew Narnia would be involved somehow. Peter and Susan were slightly more on edge because they knew they wouldn't be returning. But they had to be there. Narnia was calling and they would be there to hear it. They might not be allowed to answer it, but they would be there.

But days passed and nothing happened. Then those days became a week and then two, then three. The eager anticipation of Narnia faded and Susan began to wonder how her parents were doing. Peter's studies became more frequent if that was at all possible. Edmund began to grouse about Eustace more and more.

Only Lucy believed that Narnia was coming. It was taking a long time, but Narnia would call them to her again. She was also the only one to hope that Peter and Susan would come as well. Aslan couldn't possibly be so cruel to tell them to give up their summer plans and then not let them come to Narnia.

But soon (though not soon enough in Edmund's opinion), the 16 weeks had become 8 and their stay with the Scrubbs was half over.

On the day that was precisely smack dab in the middle of the stay, the four siblings were in Susan and Lucy's room. It was rare that the four got any time alone with one another due to Peter's studying and Eustace's need to find out what they were up to 24/7. (Truly it was because he was jealous. He envied the bond the four had.) But Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter had no knowledge of this.

The four sat on the bed and talked about Narnia when they could. One reason they chose this room was because of its privacy and the second was because of the painting on the wall.

It had been a wedding present, but Aunt Alberta hated it. She hadn't wanted to offend the gift giver, so she stuck it in the guest room. The painting in question was of a ship. More importantly, it was of a Narnian ship. The prow of the ship was a gilded dragon. There was one mast with a large, purple, square sail. What was visible of the sides of the ship were a rich green color.

The ship was most assuredly Narnia, and it reminded the children of their reason for being there.

"The question is whether it doesn't make things worse, _looking_ at a Narnian ship when you can't get there," Edmund asked that afternoon.

"Even looking is better than nothing," Lucy sighed. "And she is such a Narnian ship."

"Still playing your old game?" Eustace asked as he walked into the room.

"Go away Eustace," Susan said.

"I'm trying to think of a limerick," Eustace told the siblings, causing Peter to groan. "Something like this:

_Some kids who played games about Narnia  
Got gradually balmier and balmier--_

"Well, Narnia and balmier don't rhyme to begin with," Lucy said.

"It's an assonance," Eustace said importantly.

"No, it's a slant rhyme," Peter said.

Eustace said nothing for a few minutes, just continued to smile at them. "Do you like that picture?" he finally asked.

Edmund opened his mouth to tell the others not to answer, but Lucy was already answering.

"Yes, I do. I like it very much."

"It's a rotten picture," Eustace said.

"Then why don't you leave?" Susan asked.

"You won't see it from outside," Peter added.

"Why do you like it so much?" Eustace asked Lucy, ignoring Peter and Susan.

"For one thing," Lucy said, "it looks like the ship was really moving. And the water looks wet, and the waves look like they're actually moving."

Eustace, for once in his life, was unable to answer. It wasn't because he had none, but rather because at that moment it did look like the painting was really moving. Eustace, who had been sea sick the one time he had been on a ship, began to feel quite ill. He tried to look again. Then all five were staring at the painting.

The ship in the painting _was_ moving, but it wasn't like anything from a movie. The colors were sharp and bright and real. The pages of one of Peter's books flapped, then it rose into the air, and sailed over the bed to thud against the wall behind them. Wind was blowing through the painting towards them, bringing the ship closer.

"Narnia," Susan whispered, a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Stop it," Eustace said in a high, squeaky voice that reminded Peter quite a bit of Reepicheep. "It's some silly trick you four are playing. Stop it or I'll tell Alberta on you – Ow!"

A wave had come through the frame of the picture, soaking all five children and causing them all to cry out in shock.

"I'll smash the rotten thing," Eustace said, taking a step towards the picture.

"Stop it," Edmund said as he and Peter moved to grab their cousin. Lucy and Susan quickly jumped after them. The five found themselves pulled forward until they were standing on the frame of the painting, faced with a very real ship. The wind and the waves rushed at them and Peter and Susan only had time to exchange a short confused, joyous look with one another before Eustace went mental.

Eustace grabbed Peter and Edmund, throwing the three boys off balance. They teetered dangerously and the girls tried to steady them, but it was too late. All five went tumbling over the edge of the frame into the water.

The water hadn't looked very cold in the painting, but the reality was that it was quite, quite cold. Susan let out a laugh as she popped to the surface anyways. Up close as she was, the ship was unmistakably Narnian. Peter's head broke the surface not far from her.

"What do you think's going on?" he asked her. "We weren't supposed to come back. He told us."

"I don't know," Susan admitted. "But I'm going to enjoy this for as long as I can."

They glanced around as someone from the ship hit the water. A dark head bobbed up from the water and began swimming to the floundering Lucy and Eustace. It seemed that Eustace had clutched at Lucy and was unknowingly dragging her under. Edmund was heading towards the ship and his elder siblings.

They all managed to reach the ship at the same time. Some shouting ensued from above and ropes were thrown down. The six of them were forced to wait in the water, growing more chilled every second, as they men above ensured that they wouldn't be smashed upon the side of the ship. Peter was hauled up and over the edge first, followed by Susan. She stood dripping on the deck, making an attempt to wring the seawater out of her hair as the others were pulled up.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Peter asked dryly.

"At least it wasn't a melting, half-frozen river this time," Susan said.

"That's three times I've gotten soaked within two days of being in Narnia," Peter sighed.

"I wouldn't complain," Edmund said with a grin. "You two weren't supposed to come back at all." He glanced at Lucy, who was staring at the dark haired man who had dove in the water to help them. "Blimey! It's Caspian!"

Both Susan and Peter's heads jerked up and Susan found that Caspian's eyes were now locked with hers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_: Sorry about the delay in releasing chapter 2, but I was trapped without power from Saturday to Tuesday without power thanks to the Snowpocalypse and Pepco's inability to ensure that my neighborhood's power doesn't stay out forever.

Chapter Two:

It took the Pevensie children a minute to come to their senses. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy rushed to Caspian and shook hands with him, breaking his eye contact with Susan. She was well aware of what happened the last time she saw the man. She was also suddenly aware of exactly how wet he was and how his tunic clung to his shoulders and chest.

And man he now was. He couldn't be more than a year or two older than Peter, but he was a man. She dimly remembered that Peter had matured greatly in a few years as King. Caspian looked more like a man too. No longer was he an awkward teen, uncertain as to his place in the world. He had also apparently gained a fair bit of muscle in the interim since she had last seen him.

"Let me go. Let me go back. I don't like it."

Susan was distracted from her internal musings by Eustace's shout. The poor boy was distraught, sobbing quite hard.

Eustace rushed to the side of the ship, his gaze darting across the ocean's expanse. There was only water and sky, no traces of the bedroom they had come from. He promptly threw up over the side of the ship.

Susan hurried to his side and began to rub his back soothingly. He didn't seem to notice.

"Rynelf!" Caspian called. "Bring spiced wine for their Majesties." A sailor headed down into the ship. "You'll need something to warm you after that dip."

Eustace shoved off Susan's hand and grumbled under his breath. Rynelf, or who Susan assumed was Rynelf, returned momentarily with two flagons of the steaming wine and cup. As Susan and the others sipped it and Eustace sputtered and said it tasted funny. He rushed to the side of the ship and heaved. Susan hastily drank the rest of the wine, feeling it spread warmth through her veins, and recalled that it did take some getting used to. And truly, Eustace had never had anything like spiced wine before.

Eustace was merely dry heaving and coughing, but he made quite a show of it. Susan wished to roll her eyes at his antics, and nearly did, but she knew all too well how disconcerting it could be to arrive in Narnia for the first time.

It was certainly disconcerting now, with Caspian's eyes burning holes in her back.

"Isn't there any Plumptree's Vitamized Nerve Food?" Eustace asked piteously. "It can be made with distilled water. And I demand to be put ashore at the next station at once."

Now Susan did roll her eyes.

"This is a merry shipmate that you've brought us," Caspian whispered to Peter, Edmund, and Lucy.

"Oh! Ugh! What on Earth is _that_? Take it away, the horrid thing!" Eustace shouted.

Reepicheep was walking towards them. Lucy dropped to one knee and Reepicheep kissed her hand.

"My humble duty to your Majesty. And to Queen Susan and King Peter and King Edmund." After each name he bowed, bringing a smile to Susan's face.

What Eustace said next turned the smile into a scowl.

"Ugh, take it away," wailed Eustace. "I hate mice. And I never could bear performing animals. They're silly and vulgar and – and sentimental."

Reepicheep stared at Eustace for a long moment. "Am I to understand that this singularly discourteous person is under your Majesties' protection?" he finally asked. "Because, if not—,"

Susan said, "Eustace is new to Narnia and is unaware of the rules of conduct," just as Lucy and Edmund sneezed.

"What a fool I am to keep you all standing here in your wet things," Caspian said. Susan suddenly felt very self conscious of how her wet blouse was draped on her. "Come on below and get changed. Lucy, Susan," only Susan seemed to notice the stumble in his voice when he said her name, "I'll give you my cabin. It may be a little tight."

"We're used to it," Lucy said with a wry smile.

"Well then, that solves one problem," Caspian said. "But we don't have any women's clothes on board." He seemed to be purposefully avoiding looking at Susan now – and it also seemed that Peter had finally noticed. "You'll have to make do with some of mine I'm afraid. Lead the way, Reepicheep, like a good fellow."

"To the convenience of a lady, even a question of honor much give way – at least for the moment," Reepicheep said, looking very hard at Eustace. Caspian hustled them along and Susan and Lucy soon found themselves in the stern cabin.

Caspian pulled a side door open in the large room and began rooting through a locker at the bottom of the closet. "I'll just get some dry things for myself and Peter – Edmund and Eustace can make do with a smaller size – and then we'll leave you two to change." Susan was certain that there was a trace of a blush on Caspian's tan cheeks. "If you'll fling your wet things outside the door I'll get them taken to the galley to be dried."

The boys then left, leaving Lucy and Susan in the room alone. Susan sat down on the bunk – which was honestly going to be a bit tight – and took in the room as everything crashed down on her.

She had been tossed into an ocean from a picture frame. She was in Narnia again. She and Peter _had_ been allowed to return. It wasn't thousands of years after they were there the last time. Caspian was here. He had spoken her name exactly once.

And Susan was still hopelessly infatuated with him. And she still vividly remembered the press of his lips to hers.

In a way it had been her first kiss. As a Queen of Narnia she had plenty of suitors, many that she flirted with. But in her life as Susan Pevensie, she had no real suitors.

Something dark blue obstructed her view, breaking her out of her thoughts. It was Lucy, holding one of Caspian's spare tunics in her face.

"Are you all right? Being here with him, I mean?" Lucy asked once she had Susan's attention.

"I don't know," Susan said, taking the garment from Lucy and beginning to peel her wet clothing off.

"I'm certain Aslan wouldn't rub him in your face," Lucy said after a moment.

"What?" Susan asked, her voice muffled by the fabric.

"You and Peter weren't supposed to come back, I mean. Aslan said so. And you almost didn't. Peter was to stay with the Professor and you were to go to America with mum and dad," Lucy said. "But you both came with us, fought with them about it too. And now we're here. You can't possibly think that it's not destiny."

"I'm not sure about all that," Susan said.

"You're kidding," Lucy said. "You two _kissed_ when we left."

"And he's probably got a princess back home," Susan said. "We can't stay here. You know that. So anything … wouldn't last."

"_You_ don't know that," Lucy said. "I know we're here so you and Caspian can be happy. You were miserable for days after we got back last time. And I know for a fact that Phillip Rawling asked you out and you said no three weeks after we got back. Three weeks before we left you were mad about Phillip Rawling. _And_ you didn't see how Caspian was staring at you when you weren't looking."

Susan sighed, though a corner of her mouth lifted. "You have to be the most precocious younger sister that ever lived."

And with that the sisters headed out of the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Susan and Lucy had asked where they could find Caspian and the others and were directed to the captain's quarters. Inside they found, Caspian, Peter, Edmund, and presumably the captain.

"Ah, there you are," Caspian said as the girls walked in. "We were waiting for you. This is my captain, the Lord Drinian."

The dark haired man went down on one knee and first kissed Susan's hand, then Lucy's.

"Where's Eustace?" Lucy asked.

"In bed," Edmund said.

"He's being miserable," Peter said.

"Meanwhile we want to talk," Caspian said.

"By Jove we do," Edmund said.

"It's been a year for us," Peter added. "How much time has passed for you?"

"Exactly three years," Caspian said.

"And everything's going well?" Lucy asked.

"I wouldn't have left otherwise," Caspian told her. "It couldn't be better, in fact. There's no trouble at all now between the Telmarines, Dwarves, Talking Beasts, Fauns, and the rest. And we gave those troublesome giants on the frontier such a good beating last summer that they pay us tribute now. And I had an excellent person to leave as Regent while I'm away – Trumpkin, the Dwarf. You remember him?"

It seemed that being King had done wonders for Caspian as well as Narnia herself, Susan mused.

"How could we forget?" Peter asked.

"Dear Trumpkin," Lucy said. "You couldn't have made a better choice."

"Loyal as a badger, Ma'am, and valiant as – as a Mouse," Drinian said, amending the end of his statement as he noticed Reepicheep's intense stare. Susan smiled fondly at the mouse.

"Where are we headed?" Edmund asked.

"Well, that's a rather long story," Caspian said. He glanced at them all, though Susan noticed that he glanced _past_ her instead of at her.

"Perhaps you remember that when I was a child Miraz got rid of seven friends of my father's – who might have taken my part – by sending them off to explore the unknown Eastern Seas beyond the Lone Islands," Caspian continued.

"None of them ever came back," Susan said. All eyes slid to her, including Caspian's for once. "Are you looking for them?"

"Right. Well, yes," Caspian said awkwardly, almost like it was painful to look in her eyes. "With Aslan's approval I swore that I would sail east for a year and a day to either find them or avenge their deaths if I could. They were the Lords Revilian, Bern, Argoz, Mavramorn, Octesian, Restimar, and – oh, that other one who's so hard to remember."

"The Lord Rhoop, Sire," Drinian said with a smile that said that Caspian forgot that Lord quite often.

"Rhoop, Rhoop, of course," Caspian said to himself. "Finding the seven Lords is my main intention. But Reepicheep has an even higher hope."

"As high as my spirit," Reepicheep said proudly. "Though perhaps as small as my stature. Why should we not come to the very Eastern end of the world? And what might we find there? I expect to find Aslan's own country. It is always from the East, across the sea, that the great Lion comes to us."

"I say, that _is_ an idea," Edmund said with a thoughtful expression.

"But do you think that Aslan's country would be the sort of country that you could sail to?" Lucy mused.

"Back in our world, the world's round," Peter said.

"Round?" Caspian asked, sounding excited. "I've heard stories of round worlds and always wanted to go."

"I think it's unnatural," Drinian sniffed.

"Many from our world would say that Narnia is unnatural," Susan smiled. "And for a long while it was thought that our world was flat. And Peter, things are different here. The world probably is flat. It's not like we've Dryads and Nyads back home."

"We might if someone listened to them once in a while," Lucy grumbled. She always had been partial to the trees of Narnia.

"I do not know the answer to any of your questions," Reepicheep said. "But there is this. When I was in my cradle, a wood woman, a Dryad, spoke this verse over me:

_Where sky and water meet,  
Where waves grow sweet,  
Doubt not, Reepicheep,  
To find all you seek,  
There is the Utter East._

I do not know what it means. But the spell of it has been on me all of my life," Reepicheep continued.

After a moment Lucy asked, "And where are we now, Caspian?"

"The Captain can tell you better than I can," Caspian said.

Drinian got a chart out and spread it across the table. He laid his forefinger on a spot. "That's our position, or it was at noon today. We had a fair wind from Cair Paravel and stood a little North for Galma, which we made on the next day. We were in port for a week, for the Duke of Galma made a great tournament for His Majesty and there he unhorsed many knights --,"

"And got a few nasty falls myself, Drinian. Some of the bruises are still there," Caspian added.

"—And unhorsed many knights," Drinian repeated with a grin. "We thought the Duke would have been pleased if the King's Majesty would have married his daughter, but nothing came of that—,"

Caspian looked thoroughly embarrassed and all eyes were focused elsewhere as the King said, "She's sweet, but she's not for me."

Drinian seemed confused by the sudden tension in the room and the five royals' inability to look at one another. Susan knew the moment he realized the cause of the tension. His eyes widened, as if he'd remembered something, and his gaze darted from Susan, to Caspian, and back again.

He coughed and continued, but Susan was only half listening. Drinian continued to explain their journey so far as Susan continued to stare at the wall. She had known that Caspian would move on. It would be strange for him not to. Yet the idea of him marrying the unnamed and faceless daughter of the Galman Duke made her heart clench painfully. It clenched even more when she realized that she hadn't gotten over Caspian – not by a long shot – and might actually have even _stronger_ feelings for him than when she left Narnia.

This was going to be a most unpleasant trip.

"And where do we head after the Lone Islands?" Peter asked, bringing Susan out of her mind.

"No one knows, Majesty, unless the Lone Islanders themselves can tell us," Drinian said.

"They couldn't in our day," Edmund said.

"Then it is after the Lone Islands that the adventure really begins," Reepicheep said, a glow in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Do you want to see the ship?" Caspian asked.

"I think I at least must really see Eustace. Seasickness is horrid, you know," Lucy said with a frown. It was clear that she was remembering her first few trips on the _Splendor Hayline_. Lucy had been the only one to get seasick, and luckily after a few trips she no longer got sick as soon as she got used to the feeling of the ship rocking underneath of her. "If I had my old cordial with me, I could cure him."

"But you have," Caspian said suddenly. "I'd quite forgotten about it. As you left it behind I thought it might be regarded as one of the royal treasures and so I brought it. You think it ought to be wasted on a thing like seasickness?"

"If he stops whining it won't be a waste," Peter said in quite a nasty tone. Susan looked at him in surprise. Her brother was acting quite unlike himself. As soon as she could get a quiet moment she would be speaking with him. There was definitely something decidedly off about her older brother.

"It will only take a drop," Lucy said.

"The cordial is in your cabin," Caspian said. "So is your sword, Peter. And as is your bow, Susan," there was that stumble in his voice again, "but I did not think to bring your horn."

"Well, hopefully we won't need it," Edmund said.

Caspian lead the way to his former cabin. Peter pulled Susan aside so that they could walk slightly out of earshot. "Are you all right?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Lucy already asked me that," Susan said. "And I'm not quite sure. We weren't supposed to come back."

"Not about that. About Caspian. You two, you know. And then Drinian mentioned --,"

"Stop it!" Susan hissed at her brother. "I knew he would move on. And we can't stay, so what's the point?"

"I don't think he's moved on, Su," Peter said, but they had reached the stern cabin so they conversation had to be halted.

Caspian pulled Lucy's diamond flask out of one of the lockers. Her face lit up at the sight of it and cradled it in her hands happily. Caspian then pulled Peter's sword out, handing it to him. Next to come out of the locker was Susan's bow and quiver. As she took it their hands touched for the barest of seconds. It was over before she knew it had even happened, but there was a trace of that storybook tingle from where he had touched her.

"Thank you," she said quietly, a smile on her face as she looked over the treasured possession.

"I do have to say that we're probably out of practice," Peter said.

"Speak for yourself," Susan said. "I am on the archery team at school."

"I'm sorry, Edmund, but uh," Caspian began awkwardly. "I can lend you one of my swords."

"It's all right," Edmund sighed. "I'm well used to it by now."

There was an awkward silence for a moment and Susan gripped her bow tightly.

"Why don't you leave that here, Susan?" Peter asked.

Susan nodded reluctantly, knowing she had no use for it on the ship. But she had missed it while she was in England. She placed the bow and quiver on the small table in the room and traced a finger over it lovingly.

"Eustace then?" Edmund asked.

"A bit of a tour first, perhaps?" Caspian suggested.

"Why not?" Peter said.

The royals, Drinian, and Reepicheep headed down through the ship to the cabin Eustace was in. The cabin in question had a low ceiling and sloped sides. A thick glass window in the wall was actually making Susan slightly nauseas due to the pitching of the ship. One moment there would be golden light and the next green as the window went under.

"We men will be lodging here," Caspian said. "We'll leave your kinsman the bunk and sling hammocks for ourselves."

"I beseech your Majesty," Drinian began.

"No, no," Caspian said, cutting him off. "We've argued about it already. You and Rhince are sailing the ship and will have cares and labors many a night when we are singing catches or telling stories, so you and he must have the port cabin above." Apparently things had gone on while Susan and Lucy had been changing. "King Peter, King Edmund, and I can lie very snug here below." And snug indeed it would be with four boys. "But how is the stranger?"

A very green looking Eustace scowled at them all from the bunk. "Is there any sign of the storm going away?" he asked.

"What storm?" Caspian asked curiously.

"Storm, young master?" Drinian asked with a voice full of laughter. "This is as fair weather as a man could ask for."

"Who's that?" Eustace asked, sounding quite irritable. "Send him away. His voice goes through my head."

Susan sent an apologetic glance at Drinian as Lucy said, "I've brought you something that will make you feel better, Eustace."

"Oh, go away and leave me alone," Eustace growled at them.

"See, there's no helping him," Edmund frowned, crossing his arms.

"Eustace, it really will help," Susan said, going to stand by the bunk.

"I don't want it," Eustace said.

"Please, Eustace," Susan pleaded.

"Will it make you all go away?" Eustace asked miserably.

"Yes," Susan said. "We'll go away if you have some."

"Fine then," Eustace told her.

The aroma that came out of the little flask when Lucy opened it was wonderful. It was enough to banish all traces of nausea from Susan, though Eustace said it smelled horrible. Lucy titled a drop into their cousin's mouth.

"Oh that's horrible stuff," he said, though it was clearly just to be contrary as his color immediately improved. "I demand to be put ashore at the first port. I'm going to lodge a disposition against the whole lot of you with the British Consul."

Caspian looked at Peter in confusion. Peter merely shook his head.

"And what is a disposition? How do you lodge one?" Reepicheep asked, sounding quite excited.

Eustace floundered for a moment before answering, "Fancy not knowing that."

"Eustace, we are heading towards the closet landmass," Susan said. "And we're going as fast as we can. We'll be to the Lone Islands quite soon."

"I've never heard of those. I want to go home," Eustace said with a half pout, half scowl.

"We can't get you back to Cambridge," Susan said. "We don't know how. Will you please get dressed and come up? You'll feel so much better for it."

"Fine," Eustace said sulkily.

The Pevensies, Caspian, Drinian, and Reepicheep left the cabin to wait for Eustace. They could hear him inside grumbling about a variety of sources including, but not limited to: trained mice, irritable cousins who thought they were royalty, their inability to find British soil, and how uncivilized the ship was. Eustace came out of the room a moment later, still looking upset and unhappy. He grudgingly followed them up to the deck where they continued the tour of the ship.

One stop on the tour was the fighting deck, or the crow's nest if one was thinking of a pirate ship. This was a bad idea. Apparently Eustace was afraid of heights, which none of the Pevensie children knew.

He whined all of the way up, but once they actually up the whining turned into complete panicking. He clung to Susan, babbling nearly incoherently. Al that they could make out consisted of, "Nightmare. Horrible nightmare!"

It took all of them to get him down to the deck without him accidentally letting go and falling. They did agree, though, that it was slightly disconcerting to be rocking about when the deck was so far below.

Eustace was still quite rattled during the rest of their tour.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Eustace was not getting along with the crew at all.

He kept claiming that the ship was going to go under, that the ship was unsafe and much too small, that Caspian couldn't be a King because he'd never heard of him, and that Susan and Lucy shouldn't have such a large room to themselves because Alberta – his mother – said that doing special things for girls was actually lowering them.

Needless to say Eustace was quickly voted least favorite individual on board the _Dawn Treader_. Despite the fact that they had only been on board for one day, Eustace had managed to annoy everyone on board.

Susan had quickly taken up the mantle of peacemaker, soothing all of the feathers that Eustace ruffled. Caspian seemed grateful, but he had yet to speak to her. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

She did, however, know how she felt about her brother's reactions to Eustace.

At the first available opportunity Susan pulled Peter into the room she and Lucy now shared.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked impatiently.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, genuinely confused.

"About Eustace," Susan said.

"Oh. That," Peter said, his expression darkening. "He's being very ungrateful."

"He's twelve!" Susan said. "And he's probably never even read a fair story, much less heard one. This is a completely foreign concept to him. Don't you remember what it was like for us the first time?"

"He hasn't been told that he's going to have to save all of Narnia from a tyrannical witch," Peter said. He sighed, all of the anger going right out of him. He sat down on the small bed and looked up at Susan. "He doesn't realize the gift he's been given. And maybe I see it that way because we weren't supposed to come back."

"I understand that, I do," Susan said. "But he was raised very differently than we were. You can't expect him to take this as well as we did."

"Well, we didn't exactly take it all that well," Peter chuckled. Susan smiled at that. "Alright. I'll be nicer to him. But there's only so much whining I can take."

"All I ask is that you don't snap at him every time he opens his mouth," Susan said. "Well, we should get back to Eustace before someone tries to kill him."

Little did she know how true that statement was about to become.

Day two on the ship dawned bright and clear. Caspian still hadn't spoken to Susan and as the day progressed it seemed that he would continue in that vein.

That isn't to say that he wasn't looking at her. She frequently found that his eyes were on her. She frequently found that his eyes were on her, causing her to quickly look the other way to cover a very annoying blush.

Aside from Caspian's apparent desire to stalk her, Susan decided that day two was in general a success.

Granted, she did decide this before dinner.

The crew and royals had gathered in the galley for their evening meal. The few men who were needed to remain on deck would eat later. Everything seemed to be fine until Eustace ran in, hollering about something.

"Calm down, Eustace," Susan said. She grabbed the hand that the boy was cradling and examined it. There seemed to be small drops of blood gathering.

"That little brute has half killed me!" Eustace shouted. "I insist on it being kept under control. I could bring an action against you, Caspian. I could order you to have it destroyed."

"What did you do to Reepicheep?" Peter asked.

"Eustace, this isn't England," Susan said. "You can't do any of that."

Reepicheep came into the galley at that point, his sword drawn. Despite the fact that he was clearly agitated he was exceedingly polite.

"I ask your pardons, all, and especially you, your Majesties," he said, bowing to Susan and Lucy – an amusing thing to see with a drawn sword. "If I had known that he had taken refuge here I would have awaited a more reasonable time for his correction."

Eustace had done a very Eustace-like thing up on the deck.

Reepicheep enjoyed sitting just beside the dragon figurehead, singing the song that had guided him his whole life. Eustace had seen the Mouse's tail dangling down and grabbed it, swinging Reepicheep around and around by his tail. Everything was going according to plan until Reepicheep stabbed Eustace twice in the hand.

Eustace dropped Reepicheep and the Mouse darted about in front of Eustace, waving his rapier around.

When Reepicheep finally deduced that Eustace did not, in fact, intend to duel with him, the Mouse began to leap upon Eustace, smacking the boy with the flat of his blade. This was all, of course, very new to Eustace as his school had no corporal punishment.

The boy bolted to the assumed protection of his cousins, but was sorely disappointed to find that they intended to do nothing and actually took the idea of a duel very seriously. The boys began discussing the lending of swords and handicaps. Edmund said that Eustace should be given one because he was so much larger than Reepicheep, but Lucy pointed out that Eustace had never held a sword before. Peter and Caspian discussed whose sword the boy should use.

Only Susan seemed to see the trembling boy who still had no idea that he was not on Earth. He had been raised in another environment, one without fairy stories and fantasy. He was trying to quantify and evaluate the world he found himself in and it wasn't working.

Only Susan could see the near terror radiating out of him and the shock that someone had actually struck him coupled with the fact that it was a _mouse_ that had done it.

She could see the dawning realization that they were all serious. They meant for him to duel a creature one third his size that had been studying swordplay for nearly all of its life while he had never touched a sword in his own life.

Susan stepped over to him.

"You'll have to apologize, you know," she said quietly. "If you don't you'll have to fight."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Eustace mumbled. "It's a mouse."

"Yes, but this mouse can think for himself, Eustace. And Reepicheep will win." She paused, letting that sink in. "Come. If you apologize I'll look after your hand."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

It was a day later when the _Dawn Treader_ came in sight of the Lone Islands. The Pevensies, Caspian, and Drinian were gathered on the forecastle next to Reepicheep's favored perch.

"Same old Felimath. Same old Doorn," Lucy sighed happily. "Oh, it's been so long since we saw them last."

"I've never understood why they belong to Narnia. Did you conquer them?" Caspian asked the four Kings and Queens.

"They were Narnian long before we arrived," Peter said.

"I don't rightly know how they became part of Narnia," Susan said as she gazed at the two islands that she hadn't seen in both four and hundreds of years.

"Are we to put in here, Sire?" Drinian asked.

"I shouldn't think it would be much good landing on Felimath," Edmund told him. "It was nearly uninhabited in our days and it looks the same now. Most of the people lived on Doorn, though a few lived on the third island, Avra."

"It's only goats and sheep on Felimath," Peter said with a fond smile as he leaned on the railing.

"Then we'll have to double that cape to land on Doorn. That'll mean rowing," Drinian mused.

"I'm sorry we're not landing on Felimath," Lucy said wistfully. "I'd like to walk there again. It was so lonely – a nice kind of lonliness though, all grass and clover and soft sea air."

"It was lovely," Susan said, a little wistful herself. "Do you remember the last time the four of us were here?" She sighed and leant against the railing next to Peter. She missed the look Caspian gave her – one full of love and a desire for her to be happy.

Peter did not.

"I'd love to stretch my legs, too," Caspian suggested, seemingly forgetting that one could walk on a ship well enough. "I tell you what! Why don't we go ashore in a boat so that we can walk across the island to where _The Dawn Treader_ will be?"

"Oh yes, let's!" Lucy said happily.

Peter looked a little wary of the idea and Eustace just looked like he wanted to get off of the boat. But when Susan turned to beam at Caspian he knew he made the right choice.

"Will you tell them to lower the boat, Drinian?" he asked.

It took a bit of maneuvering to cram all five Royals, Eustace, Reepicheep, and the man who would row the small boat back to the ship.

Once they were on land, Susan dug her bare toes into the sand. She and Lucy were both still shoeless due to having kicked them off in the water upon their arrival. Caspian had mentioned in passing that he would have shoes and new clothes for them all when they reached the Governor's castle.

Eustace was mumbling under his breath about the annoyance that was sand. Peter had a hand shading his eyes and was surveying the coast. Caspian was watching the boat to make sure it got back to the ship. Edmund was staring inland while Lucy had her eyes closed and was simply breathing.

Susan was staring at the water longingly. And so an idea came to mind. She stepped forward so that the water rose to her calves and stood there for a few seconds. Then she promptly dropped down and scooped water at Lucy.

Lucy shrieked at the surprise even as Peter and Edmund laughed. Caspian, Eustace, and Reepicheep had no idea what was going on.

Lucy retaliated by scooping water into her hands and flinging it on Susan. Soon the two girls were in an all out battle. Peter was laughing until he got seawater splashed in his face.

He then, of course, had to join in. Edmund too joined in and soon the four siblings were drenched.

Caspian found the spectacle amusing until Lucy managed to splash him. Then it was a royal battle.

Eustace though the whole thing was stupid and childish and did not refrain from commenting so. Reepicheep though that it was very unbecoming for the Kings and Queens and was grateful that no one was around to witness their disgrace. It continued on far longer than he thought it should and he felt he had to say something.

"Your Majesties! The ship will be waiting for us!"

"Ah, of course," Caspian said even as Edmund got the back of his head.

The five royals got out of the surf, looking somewhat ashamed at their behavior. They headed inland, finding that the wind did a wonderful job of drying them off even if it was a bit cool.

They walked down a hill and lost sight of the ship, but all of the island now lay spread out before them.

"Hullo! What's this?" Edmund asked suddenly. He pointed to seven armed men sitting around a tree. They did not look like friendly men.

"Oh dear," Susan said.

"Don't tell them who we are," Caspian said suddenly.

"And pray, your Majesty, why not?" Reepicheep asked from his perch on Lucy's slightly damp shoulder.

"It just occurred to me that nobody here can have heard from Narnia in a long time," Caspian said. "It's possible that they may not recognize our over-lordship. It might be safer to not be known as Kings and Queens."

"And if they have heard of Narnia, they've probably only heard of the Telmarines, not you," Peter added.

"We have our swords, Sire," Reepicheep said fervently, his hand grasping the hilt of his own.

"Yes, Reep, I know," Caspian said. "But if we are to conquer the three islands, I'd rather have a large army at my disposal."

"A good morning to you!" one of the men called to them as they were quite close.

"And a good morning to you," Caspian said in return. "Is there still a Governor of these Lone Islands?"

"To be sure there is," the man said. "His Sufficiency Governor Gumpas is at Narrowhaven. But you'll stay and share a drink with us."

Caspian thanked him, but none of them liked the look of these men, or the appraising way they were looking at Susan.

They had barely taken a seat before the man nodded to his companions. Before they could do anything, the men had wrapped them up in their arms, one securely over their throats.

Susan froze, very unpleasant memories of Calormen unwillingly rushing to the forefront of her mind. There were very few times when thoughts of Rabadash were enough to freeze her, but this was most assuredly a case where they were powerful enough to do so. Caspian was the only one to see the absolute terror on her face as she began to struggle, trying in vain to free herself.

"Let her go!" Caspian yelled. Peter and Edmund both looked over at Susan and quickly realized what could frighten their sister so.

"Let her go!" Peter said, his voice a mix of Royal command and older brother fear.

"Forget her! Make them let _me_ go!" Eustace wailed.

Susan managed to sink her teeth into her captor's arm despite its very unclean state. He yelped and cuffed her on the back of his other hand, hard, somewhat stunning her.

Her siblings and Caspian cried out, but Susan was a bit preoccupied seeing stars.

Reepicheep, however, was still fighting.

"Careful with that beast, Tacks," the men's leader said. "Don't damage him. He'll fetch the best price of the lot, I shouldn't wonder."

The stunning had broken the panic that being captured brought upon Susan and in a flash it came to Susan. They were used to their captives fighting them. After all, who wanted to be a slave? All they had to do was bide their time and wait.

Reepicheep clearly didn't understand this concept.

"Coward! Poltroon! Give me my sword and free my paws if you dare!"

"Whew! It can talk! Well, I never did. Blowed if I take less than 200 crescents for him," the leader said, gazing at the Mouse in wonder.

"So that's what you are," Caspian said angrily.

"Now, now, now, now. Don't you start any jaw," the leader said. "The easier you take it, the pleasanter all around, see. I don't do this for fun I've got my living to make same as anyone. And I don't want him to have to hit the pretty lass again."

Susan was startled to find that Caspian growled at that remark. She put that thought to the side to think about at a later time.

"Where will you take us?" Lucy asked, clearly trying to diffuse Caspian's clearly escalating anger.

"Over to Narrowhaven for market day tomorrow," the leader said.

"Is there a British Consul there?" Eustace asked.

"No," Edmund said before the leader could answer.

"Well, let's go mates," he ended up saying after peering at Eustace in confusion for a few seconds.

The humans were tied together, hands in front of them. Peter was at the front of the line, followed by Susan, then Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace. Reepicheep was being carried by one of the men, informed that if he tried to bite then his mouth would be tied. The Mouse was insulting the slavers at a mile a minute after having informed them that biting was below the King of the Mice. The man holding him didn't seem to mind, apparently amazed at his "training."

As soon as they were walking, Peter asked quietly, "You all right, Su?"

"I'm fine," she answered as quietly. She felt Caspian's hands against her back despite the fact that there was a good foot of slack rope between each person.

"We'll get out of this," Caspian said, his breath warming the side of her neck.

"No you won't," the leader said. He glanced back at them, nothing the close proximity between Caspian and Susan. "Well, look at this lads! Looks like we've a couple of lovebirds!"

Susan glared at him but was startled by the rasping growl in Caspian's throat. This…situation was giving her a lot of things to think about in terms of Caspian.

The man just laughed though and continued to lead them to the coast.


	7. Chapter 7

Uh, hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I kinda got stuck and then there was the handwriting it and then the typing it up…I've pretty much just got excuses. And more excuses seeing as I'll be in Ireland from June 29 to July 13. So there won't be any updates in that time. But, I did leave you with some angst and some dashing!Caspian and some action!Caspian. Fun times.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

When they reached the shore they found that a village had built up around what in the Golden Age had been a small fishing spot. There was a long boat on the beach and a very ugly ship out in the water.

"Now youngsters," the leader said. "Let's not have no fuss and then you'll have nothing to cry about. All aboard."

"Well, Pug, more of your usual wares?" a man asked, walking to them.

Pug, apparently the leader of the group, bowed low and said, "Yes, please your Lordship."

The man's eyes had settled on Caspian's face. "How much do you want for that boy?"

Susan sucked in a breath. They couldn't be separated, not yet. Caspian seemed to agree with the way he was clutching at the back of her shirt.

"Ah, I knew your Lordship would pick only the best. No deceiving your Lordship with anything second rate. That boy, now I've taken a fancy to him myself. Got kind of fond of him, I have. I'm that tender-hearted I didn't ever ought to have taken up this job. Still, to a customer like your Lordship…" Pug trailed off.

"Tell me your price, Carrion," the man said. "Do you think I want to listen to the rigamarole of your filthy trade?"

"300 crescents, my Lord, to your honorable Lordship-,"

"I'll give you 150."

"Oh please, please," broke in Lucy. "Don't separate us, whatever you do."

"150 then," the man said. "As for you, little maiden, I am sorry I cannot buy you all. Unrope my boy, Pug. And look – treat these others well while they are in your care or it'll be worse for you."

Caspian's hands clenched into Susan's shirt so tightly she thought it would tear. He was hissing instructions in her ear as Pug continued to talk.

"Stay together. Don't separate. I'll escape tonight and head to the ship. I _will_ come to save you."

"Lad, you've got to let go of the lass," Pug said.

Caspian reluctantly let go of Susan and was untied. He was pushed to the man but took a step towards Susan anyways. Pug's men's hands strayed to their sword hilts, but all Caspian did was cradle Susan's face in his hands and look into her wide and startled eyes.

Then he kissed her.

This was nothing like the kiss they had shared the last time they were separating. That had been full of youthful puppy love and a bittersweet trace of sadness. This was a promise, a promise that he would return.

When he pulled back he said, "Until we meet again my Queen."

He turned and walked with the man out of sight, leaving Susan staring in shock behind him.

"Still think he's moved on?" Peter asked her quietly.

She wasn't quite so sure anymore.

Pug's ship was disgusting. It was dirty and the men on board were gross and vulgar. Pug was about to take them into the hold when someone called to him.

"Ah, Darsin. Lovely to see you again. Are you in need of some new workers for the Governor?"

"I am," a reedy looking and sounding man said. He seemed unconcerned about the state of the ship.

"Well, I've got a whole new load for tomorrow's market day if it pleases you?" Pug said.

"How much for the girl over there?" Darrsin asked, waving a hand in Susan's general direction. "I've need of just one girl, but I needed her two days ago or I would have waited until the sale tomorrow. How much for her."

Susan froze. He wanted to buy her? That was going to be a very large problem. But if it was for the Governor? That might actually work in their favor. Caspian would need to announce himself as King of Narnia in order to fix all of this, meaning he would most definitely be needing to see the Governor.

"200 crescents," was Pug's reply.

"For one girl?" Darsin asked derisively. "170."

"No!" Peter protested.

"I'll be fine," Susan said quietly. "I've faced worse than this and we both know it."

Darsin chuckled darkly. "I doubt you've had to deal with the guards at the Governor's palace."

Peter and Edmund went white with fury while Lucy looked horrified.

"I'm not the same girl I was when Rabadash tried to kidnap me. I'll be fine," Susan said. Her bow may have been left on the ship – a stupid thing to do now that she thought about it – but she did know of to use a sword, of which there would be plenty.

She was untied and taken to the other side of the ship as the money exchanged hands. Hiding behind Pug's ship was a small boat, most likely a converted fishing vessel. She was all but forced down the ladder on that side of the ship and into the boat.

She was handed off to a stern woman who was in charge of all of the women working in the palace.

"Here's your clothes," she said, shoving bundle of clothing into Susan's hands. "You get two sets. You lose or damage one it gets taken from you in work or in your hide. Rachel here will show you to your quarters and around. Your first full day starts tomorrow."

Susan was then dragged off by a petite girl. The girl, presumably Rachel, led her to a small room with four cots.

"This is our room," she said. "You'd best get changed."

The room was cold and Susan was still barefoot due to losing her shoes at the start of this particular adventure in Narnia. Changing did not seem like a good idea, especially not in front of this stranger.

"Come on. You get used to it," she said. Susan grudgingly began to change as Rachel spoke again. "Ma'am Liring is in charge of all of us. We four work on cleaning the palace. We wake at dawn and have twenty minutes to eat. We then work until the noon meal, which you missed. At sundown we get fed again and we work until the Governor goes to sleep."

"Lovely," Susan muttered.

Rachel ignored her. "Don't speak unless spoken to and address everyone as sir or ma'am. If one of the soldiers approaches you then you have the option to say no, but you want to find an available one and cling to him. If he likes you enough he can buy you as his wife. That's why you're here. Alex bought Tully three days ago."

"That's horrible," Susan said.

"It's not that bad," Rachel said. "Some of the soldiers are nice. Francis is a wonderful man and hopes to buy me. Just don't get pregnant. They'll sell you in an instant."

"I don't plan on staying long enough for that to happen," Susan said. She swore that she would change the state of this situation once Caspian arrived and things were set back to rights.

"That's what all the girls say," Rachel said. "Come on."

Even now fully clothes Susan was still cold. The dress was thin, as were the slippers that barely protected her feet from the floor. She only got colder as she followed Rachel around the castle.

It was a large thing and in sore need of repair in some places. She could see how it used to look and hoped that one day it would return to its former glory.

By the time dinner rolled around she was tired, freezing, and hungry. They were fed the leftovers from the Governor's meal and she didn't get much.

Rachel went back to work after supper, leaving Susan to her devices. She wandered the castle, looking for escape locations and weapon stores. None of the weapons that she found were in good shape. The bows weren't wrapped and didn't seem like they had ever been properly oiled. Some of the swords had large spots of rust on them and the edges of others were so dull that she could press her palm against them.

Right before she collapsed into bed she was introduced to her other two roommates, Alasaid and Derena.

She may have fallen asleep immediately, but her sleep was far from soothing and relaxing. Her thoughts were plagued by Caspian and what had transpired that day. When Rachel woke her the next morning she was far from pleased.

Her grumpy mood continued through her meager breakfast and through the start of her work. Apparently the castle only used four women to clean the entire castle while thirty other women worked in the kitchens. There were another seven women that worked in the laundry. The Governor clearly valued his food more than cleanliness.

For the first hour and a half of the day she cleaned while planning her escape. Little did she know how soon that might be.

She had been dumped into an extremely dirty room and had been informed that it was to be clean by the end of the day.

She had muttered, "I'm a Queen," grumpily to herself but set about cleaning anyways.

She was hauling her fourth bucket of clean water, mentally cursing the fact that mops had apparently not been invented yet and swearing that when the whole fiasco was over that she would inform Caspian of the merits of them.

"Well, well, looks like we have a new girl here," a voice said.

Susan rolled her eyes and continued walking while she wondered whether slaves were allowed to defend themselves.

"No one's claimed you yet," the man said.

"Oh, I've been claimed," Susan muttered, thinking about Caspian.

"Maybe I should give you a little test before deciding if I want you," the man said.

"You are not touching me," Susan said firmly.

"Ah a feisty one," the man said. A hand clamped down on her arm and spun her around, sending her bucket flying.

All in all he was attractive but he had a hard edge to his eyes that she didn't like.

"You don't seem to understand the way things work around here. I'll enlighten you." His grip tightened on her arm. "You're a slave. I get paid. You have to do what I say. If I want a sample before I decide if I want you, then I get a sample."

"Get your hand off of me," Susan said.

"See, I like the feisty ones. So fight back all you want." His free hand slid down her back to rest on her backside.

"Get your hands off of me," Susan repeated.

He grinned and squeezed. Susan let out an outraged squeak and hit him. It was not the slap he had probably been expecting but instead a solid punch.

His expression immediately became shocked. "You hit me. I can't believe you hit me!"

Susan merely stared coldly at him.

"You will pay for that," he growled before swooping down and taking her mouth. She began hitting him again as he tried to force his tongue in her mouth. The hand on her backside pulled her closer to him. Susan struggled harder.

Then suddenly he was pulled from her. Susan stared in shock as Caspian held the man at swordpoint.

"Your name?" Caspian asked coldly.

"Nathanial," he said smugly.

"You, Nathanial, are never to set food in this palace again. Are we clear?"

"No. Only the Governor can do that. And she's just a slave. It's not like she's worth anything."

"She is a Queen of Narnia and I love her."

Susan gasped, partly because of Caspian's statement and partly because he hit Nathanial over the head with the butt of his sword.

"Are you all right?" Caspian asked, immediately turning to her.

"I'm fine," she said, slightly stunned.

"Are you sure," Caspian asked.

There was a cough from a short distance away. The man who had purchased Caspian stood there.

"Ah," Caspian said "Lord Bern, this is Queen Susan of Narnia. Susan, this is Lord Bern, one of the Lords we have been looking for."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," Lord Bern said with a formal bow.

Susan nodded, still a little stunned at the past five minutes.

"We are going to speak to the Governor and then rescue your family," Caspian said

At the mention of her family she nodded firmly. "Then let us go."

They walked out of the hall where Drinian and four other members of _The Dawn Treader's _crew stood.

"Your Majesty!" Drinian exclaimed in surprise. "It is good to see that you are well. You are well, aren't you?"

"I am well," Susan said though there was a grumble from Caspian.

The eight of them headed into the Governor's meeting room. Gumpas was seated at the end of the room behind a table.

He glanced at them and then back at the various papers on the table. "No interviews without appointments except between 9 and 10 PM on second Saturdays," he said.

Caspian nodded at Bern and Drinian. The two men seized the table and flung it aside. They then lifted Gumpas out of his chair. The secretary sitting closest to the chair was told curtly to get up.

Caspian sat in Gumpas' chair while Susan sat in the newly vacated secretary's chair.

"What is that slave doing in here?" one of the secretaries asked. Drinian cuffed him on the back of the head .

"My Lord," Caspian said. "You have not given us quite the welcome we expected. We are the King of Narnia. And this 'slave' as you say," Caspian said, fixing a cold look on the secretary in question, "is Queen of Narnia."

Susan noticed that he did not further explain that statement.

"Nothing about it in the correspondence. Nothing in the minutes. We have not been notified of any such thing," Gumpas said. "All very irregular. Happy to consider any applications-,"

"And we have come to inquire into your Sufficiency's conduct of your office," Caspian said, cutting off the Governor. "There are two points especially upon which we require an explanation. Firstly, we find no record that the tribute due from these Islands to the crown of Narnia has been received for more than 150 years."

"That would be a question to raise at the Council next month," Gumpas said. "If anyone moves that a commission of inquiry be set up to report on the financial history of the islands at the first meeting next year, why then -,"

Caspian cut the man off. "We also find it very clearly written in our laws that if tribute is not delivered the whole debt has to be paid by the Governor of the Lone Islands out of his private purse."

Gumpas began to focus on Caspian. "Oh, that's quite out of the question. It is an economic impossibility – er –Your Majesty must be joking."

"Secondly," Caspian told the man. "I want to know why you have permitted this abominable and unnatural traffic in slaves to grow up here, contrary to the ancient custom and usage of our dominions."

"Necessary, unavoidable. An essential part of the economic development of the islands, I assure you. Our present burst of prosperity depends on it."

"What do you need slaves for?" Susan asked. "It is most assuredly not for the upkeep and maintenance of this castle."

"For export. Sell to Calormen mostly; and we have other markets. We are a great center of the trade. It is also more cost effective than to pay servants."

"In other words," a very angry Caspian said, "you don't need them at all. Tell e what purpose they serve except to put money into the pockets of such as Pug?"

Gumpas offered what was clearly supposed to be a fatherly smile. "Your Majesty's tender years hardly make it possible that you should understand the economic problem involved. I have statistics, I have graphs, I have-,"

Susan was quickly deciding that this man was far from fit to govern the isles.

"Tender as our years may be, we believe we understand the slave trade from within quite as well as Your Sufficiency," Caspian said. "And we do not see that it brings into this island anything worth having. Whether it does or not, however, it must be stopped."

The Governor gasped in horror. "But – but that would be akin to setting the clock back! Do you have any idea of progress, of development?"

"Slavery is neither progressive or developmental," Susan said firmly. "The slave trade will end whether you are for or against the idea."

"I will not take responsibility for such a measure," Gumpas said firmly.

"Very well," Caspian said. "We relieve you of your office. My Lord Bern, come here."

Bern knelt as Caspian's feet to take the oath of Governship.

"I think we have had enough of Governors," Caspian said. "Lord Bern, I hereby name you and your lineage Duke of the Lone Islands." Gumpas could only stare in shock and horror. Caspian turned to the man and told him, "We forgive your debt for the tribute. Before noon tomorrow you and yours must be out of the castle, which is now the Duke's residence.'

"Look here," one of the secretaries said. "This is all well, but suppose we stop the play-acting and do business. The question-,"

"The question is whether you and the rest of the rabble this castle seems littered with leave without a flogging or with one," Bern said coolly.

The secretaries and Gumpas filed out of the room, all grumbling under their breath.

Caspian turned to Susan and said, "Now let us rescue your family."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey. Sorry for the very long delay but I've somehow managed to misplace the notebook I have that has chapters nine and beyond in it. Luckily for you guys I'm completely cleaning my room next week from top to bottom so hopefully I'll have more for you after Christmas. I have not given up on this story. _

_I would also like tho answer a question that a reviewer asked me. _Storyseeker_ asked if I was going to follow along with the movie since it's come out. I actually haven't seen it yet because of finals week but I am so going to see it. That being said, I will not be following along with the movie most likely. If there's a cute bit or scene or some added whatever (possible the Edmund baddassery that they seem to be hinting at in the trailers) I may include it. At this moment though I have the whole story plotted out following along with the book. Things are going to progress book style with added Caspian and Susan in it. So I imagine things will be very different on some levels than they are in the movie. But Edmund is awesome. As you will see with the end of this chapter. Actually, he's just amusing at the end of the chapter. But I love Edmund anyways. _

Chapter Eight:

Caspian had ordered for horses to be found. The castle had few and all of them looked ill. They did, however, make do with what the castle had and Caspian, Susan, Bern, Drinian, and four others rode to the slave markets.

Susan was anxious and had a large knot in her stomach this was partially due to the possibility that her siblings might be gone and partially due to Caspian's earlier confession of love.

To avoid thinking about such things she spoke with Bern.

"May I speak to you once this has all calmed down about the staff in the castle?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Bern told her.

"Did anyone else…" Caspian trailed off, though his meaning was clear.

"No. But the women who work there are overworked and underfed," Susan said. "There are also…other concerns."

"As soon as your siblings and cousin have been brought to the castle I will gladly hear of your concerns," Bern said.

Conversation halted as the slave markets came in sight. Inside Pug stood on a stage with a large crowd gathered in front of him. He was yelling out about a young man standing next to him. Pug stopped mid shout when he saw the mail clad group making their way to the stage.

"On your knees, every man of you, to King Caspian the Tenth of Narnia and Queen Susan of the Golden Age of Narnia," Bern ordered.

The majority of the crowd kneeled. Those that didn't were pulled down by their neighbors.

Caspian and Susan – who was doing her best to look regal despite the dismal state of dress she found herself in – stepped onto the stage. Caspian turned to Pug as Susan faced the crowd, searching for her family.

"Your life is forfeit, Pug, for laying hands on our royal person and that of High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy of the Golden Age of Narnia yesterday," Caspian said, causing Pug's eyes to bug out and the blood to drain from his face. Susan contained a smug smile at his expression. "But your ignorance is pardoned," Caspian continued. Pug looked decidedly more relaxed, but that changed after what Caspian said next. "The slave trade was forbidden in all our dominions quarter of an hour ago. I declare every slave in this market free."

The slaves erupted into cheers, causing Caspian to raise a hand in order for him to continue, but Susan beat him to it.

"Where is my family?" she demanded.

Before Pug could answer calls came up from around the room.

"Here Su!" That was Peter in the back corner. Lucy and Edmund were in another corner and Reepicheep was also found, though there was no call from Eustace.

The crowds parted and brought forth Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Reepicheep and the Calormen that had bought them. The Calormen bowed to him and began paying him the many traditional compliments before getting to the heart of the matter – they wanted their money back. Caspian told them that it was only fair and informed Pug that he would be refunding any transactions that had occurred that day.

Pug was far from pleased. "Does your good Majesty mean to beggar me?" he whined.

"You have lived on broken hearts all of your life, and if you _are_ beggared, it is better to be a beggar than a slave," Caspian told him.

"Where is my cousin?" Susan asked.

"Him? Oh, take him and welcome to him. Glad to have him off my hands. No one would take him, even for free. No one would even touch him. Tacks, bring out Sulky," Pug said.

Eustace was brought from the back, looking quite sulky indeed. He walked over to Caspian and said, "I see. As usual. Been enjoying yourself somewhere while the rest of us were prisoners. I suppose you haven't even found out about the British Consul."

"Eustace, there is no British Consul," Edmund said with a sigh.

They took their leave of the slave markets and headed back to the castle. Since there weren't enough horses for all of them the four crewmen from _The Dawn Treader_ walked alongside the royals.

"What happened to you, Su?" Peter said.

"Later," Susan said, staring firmly ahead.

"We were really worried," Lucy said. "But you're all right, aren't you?"

"I'm fine," Susan said. Caspian let out an angry huff behind her.

"Caspian? Is she not telling us something?" Edmund asked.

"Later," Susan repeated firmly.

Right before they had left, Caspian requested that rooms be made up for them. The moment they reached castle Caspian ordered for a feast to be prepared, causing the kitchens to go into an uproar. They all then headed towards Caspian's suite. As soon as they were settled in the sitting room Peter turned to Caspian.

"Now, I think there needs to be some explaining."

"As you know, I was sold to Lord Bern last night. He informed me that I looked like someone he once knew. This turned out to be my father. Upon revealing this to me, I told him that I was in fact Caspian the Tenth. After swearing allegiance we concocted a plan to remove Gumpas from office and to free all of you," Caspian explained.

Peter turned to Susan. "What happened to you?"

"They made me a maid. And on the subject of maids, something really must be done with that woman in charge of the girls. And something needs to be done about the way the duties are allotted. Only four women to clean this entire castle is ridiculous," Susan said.

"And what of how the guards treat the staff?" Caspian asked, half a snarl in his voice.

"What?" Edmund asked, startled by both the question and Caspian's tone.

"When I arrived at the castle I heard struggling. I went to investigate and found a guard manhandling her in attempt to force himself on her," Caspian said darkly.

The three Pevensies gasped and even Eustace – who was still firmly insisting that this was a nightmare – looked shocked.

"Susan?" Peter asked.

"He's exaggerating," Susan said.

'Then what happened?" Peter asked.

"The men are allowed to buy the women. It's akin to marriage and it's barbaric. I was approached by a guard who attempted to make an advance, but I struck him. That was when he kissed me. Then Caspian appeared, threatened him, told him to leave the castle for good, and knocked him out. No harm done."

Lucy looked horrified but Peter and Edmund looked infuriated. "Harm could have been done if Caspian hadn't arrived, "Edmund said.

"Nothing would have happened," Susan said firmly.

"I beg to differ, Your Majesty," Caspian said. "You may be very skilled with a bow, but that would not have helped you in the corridor."

Susan's eyes narrowed and for all that the conversation was a serious one, Edmund had to hold in a laugh. Caspian really shouldn't rile his older sister up.

"I will have you know that I could have reached his sword. And before you interrupt, I may be 'very skilled with a bow' but that is not the only weapon I know how to use. After Prince Corin was returned home to Archenland Lucy and I began to learn some hand to hand combat as well as the sword, lance, and axe in addition to archery."

She conveniently forgot to mention what had really been the cause even as there was a pang in her chest at the thought of the young prince.

"That may be, but your skills must be rusty from inactivity," Caspian said.

Susan glared at him.

Bern, who had remained silent, coughed and said, "Well, it seems that I have much to fix in the way of the staff and manners in the castle."

"There are many things wrong with how this castle is run," Susan said. "The women who work here are treated very poorly. They're barely fed and work insane hours. Than there's that whole fiasco with the guards."

"That is something that needs to be addressed immediately," Bern said.

There was a knock on the door. "Duke Bern, sir," a man said. "Sir Darsin would like to speak to you. Privately."

"Of course," Bern said. He rose from his chair. "If you'll excuse me."

"Darsin's the one that bought Su," Peter said.

"Then I want to speak with him," Caspian said, rising from his chair so quickly that it moved back a few inches.

"Sit," Susan said.

"I will speak to him privately," Bern said. "Once I have finished with him you may speak to him, Your Majesty."

Caspian sat down heavily and Bern left the room.

Peter glanced at the door and then at the obviously sulking Caspian. "What really happened, Su?" he asked.

"The brute was manhandling her!" Caspian protested. "He was besmirching her honor!"

"Besmirching my—," Susan sputtered. "You're ridiculous!" She stood up and stormed over to the window.

"You're really not helping win her over," Edmund said.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow. Massive apologies guys. I was entirely unaware that it had been over a year since I've updated this story. I haven't lost faith in it…just misplaced the notebook and the actual book. But I've got the notebook, have yet to find the actual book, but do have up to chapter eleven finished so far.

I promise I'll post chapter ten before a year has gone by.

Also, vague reference to _The Horse and His Boy_ that you may or may not pick up if you've read the book.

Chapter Nine:

The feast that night was very lavish. All of the staff of the castle – for the most part – was thrilled that slavery was done away with and the less than scrupulous guards were leaving.

Susan was still perturbed at Caspian and spent the entire dinner pointedly avoiding his numerous stares. She was, however, grateful that he had managed to procure a dress for her that was much more suitable than the one she was wearing before.

By the time dinner was completed their rooms had been made ready. Through some twist of fate, Rachel was the one who took Susan to her room.

Rachel was silent the entire way, having only bobbed a quick curtsey at the start of the trip. Needless to say, it was awkward.

"Here are your rooms, Your Highness," Rachel finally said, her eyes trained on the ground.

"Rachel," Susan said. "Thank you."

Rachel's eyes darted to Susan, clearly startled. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness?"

"Thank you for bringing me here," Susan said. She paused and then said, "Would you like to come in?"

"I could never! It isn't proper, Your Highness!" Rachel protested.

"Will you please call me Susan?"

"It isn't proper!"

"You were calling me Susan this morning," she pointed out.

"But that was before … That was before your identity was revealed," Rachel said.

"Susan!" a voice called from down the hall.

"Yes Peter? And Edmund?" Susan asked, seeing her brothers striding down the hall.

"We need to speak to you about this morning," Peter said.

"No," Susan told them firmly. "The discussion is over."

"We are talking about it," Peter said just as firmly.

"The man did try to attack you," Edmund said. Rachel gave a horrified gasp.

"Queen Susan!" came Caspian's call from the other end of the hallway.

"Oh for the love of Aslan, not him too," Susan muttered. Both of her exits were now blocked, leaving only her rooms behind her.

She made a quick decision, grabbing Rachel's wrist and dragging her into the rooms. She heard Caspian call, "Queen Susan?" in surprise as she slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Your Highness?" Rachel asked timidly from behind her.

"I am sorry about that," Susan said. She was about to continue, but there was a flurry of bangs against her door, causing both girls to jump.

"Susan! Susan!" Peter yelled. "Open this door!"

"Queen Susan! You must let us talk to you!" Caspian yelled.

"Susan! Open this door now!"

"As King of Narnia I command you to open this door!"

"As _High King_ of Narnia I command you to open this door1'

"Oh, that's brilliant," Susan heard Edmund say. "Order her to open the door. That'll definitely get her to do it."

"Well," Susan said, "as High Queen of Narnia I'm not opening this door!"

"You're not the High Queen!" Peter sputtered. "I'm the only High anything!"

"You don't sound very 'High' right now," Edmund said.

"Susan, we really must talk about the incident this morning," Caspian said.

"No. The discussion is over," Susan said.

"Su, they won't leave you alone until we talk with you more," Edmund said.

"Stop that," Susan said to whichever King was jiggling the door handle. "Fine, I'll speak to Edmund – tomorrow."

"Come along boys," Edmund said. "Why don't we have a conference in your rooms, Caspian?" There were footsteps and then a faint, "You really need to start treating her as the warrior she is or you'll never woo her. You do recall the battle with your uncle, right?"

Susan scowled at the door. "Ed needs to stop putting those ideas into Caspian's mind."

When she glanced at Rachel she saw the woman had her hands over her mouth.

"Rachel?" she asked.

"You, you defied them," she said.

"Yes, well two of them are my brothers," Susan said.

"But, they are Kings," Rachel said. She frowned, puzzled. "How are there three Kings of Narnia at once? And you're Queen? Are you married to the third?"

Susan sighed. "It's a bit of a long story. Would you like a seat?"

"I – I couldn't," Rachel said. "And it was too presumptuous of me to ask. I must go." The woman dipped into a curtsey and fled the room.

"Oh dear," Susan sighed.

The next day dawned bright and early for Susan. Edmund appeared in her rooms with two breakfast trays far too early for her liking.

"You are a pest," she said as she sat down at the small table.

"I thought you might want to get our discussion out of the way first," Edmund said. "And I brought your favorite jam."

"Fine. You're not a pest," Susan said, reaching for the jam that could only be found in Narnia. The closest she'd come to replicating it in England was to mix blackberry, peach, and strawberry.

"So. Why don't you tell the story from the beginning," Edmund said.

One of the many things that Susan loved about Edmund was that he didn't interrupt. As she told Edmund all that had happened, she was glad of it. Peter would have jumped up and began a tirade, but Edmund sat quietly and ate until she finished.

"You punched him?" he finally asked. She nodded and he said, "You are aware that you could have been in real danger if Caspian hadn't come, right?"

"Yes. I do. But I was going to get him off of me," she said.

"You also know that you haven't got the same abilities now. We haven't practiced a lot of what we once were able to do," Edmund continued.

"Then we should practice," Susan said. "We don't, after all, know what we'll find on this journey."

"That might even appease Peter and Caspian," Edmund said.

"And speaking of Caspian, do stop putting ideas of romance into his head."

"Su, he does love you. He told Peter and I last night."

"No, he doesn't," Susan said pointedly.

"Fine. He doesn't love you," Edmund said. "He treats you just like a sister. Only he likes kissing you. That makes you feel better?"

Caspian was in meetings with the castle's staff and with enraged slavers all day, leaving no time for Susan to have to avoid him. She and her family – including a very upset Eustace – spent most of the day in the practice court honing their skills. Returning to Narnia did seem to give them their skills back, but not their muscles and definitely not their calluses.

Edmund offered to teach Eustace some basic sword forms but the boy balked at the idea and settled to complain about the castle. Edmund shrugged and began to mock duel with Peter.

Susan and Lucy practiced their archery skills, building back the calluses they had lost. While Susan was the most skilled of the siblings, none of them were a bad shot.

Reepicheep wandered in at one point as did Drinian and other members of the crew. A few even went up against Peter and Edmund. Susan herself had a few competitions against the crew.

When the day was finished the siblings and cousin arranged to meet for breakfast in Peter's room the following morning.

Susan awoke the next morning with quite a number of pains in her shoulders and fingers. Her brothers looked decidedly more in pain, wincing nearly every time they moved.

Breakfast had barely started when the door opened and Caspian came in. "Sorry. That blasted Danvers woman cornered me," he said, sitting down in the only vacant seat, conveniently located next to Susan. She glared at Edmund who merely looked innocently back at her.

"What do you think of the woman, Susan?" Caspian asked as he reached for the teapot sitting next to her.

"She's a witch," She replied, reaching for the jam and liberally applying it to her toast.

"I must agree with you," Caspian said. "She told me that outlawing slavery was a ridiculous idea and how were the girls supposed to be expected to work without threats on their person?"

"You should do something about the idea that the only way for the women to be safe is to be claimed by a guard. And that when a guard buys them it accounts to marriage," Susan said, disgust lacing her tone.

"That was you being 'safe?'" Caspian asked, his voice going a little dark.

"No one had claimed me," Susan said. "And if a girl gets pregnant then she's sold with no thought for the father."

Peter sighed. "I'm going to guess that we'll be here for quite some time."

"I do want to get a strong foundation for getting all of the former slaves freed and settled. Those that wish to return to their homes must also be provided for. There is the question of what lies beyond the Lone Islands that we must also consider."

"We should also restock as much as we can," Edmund said.

"What has Eustace been up to?" Susan asked.

"Moping," Lucy said. "He hasn't left his rooms yet."

"He's also complaining about the food," Edmund said.

"What is on the schedule for today?" Peter asked.

"While Bern and I continue to rework how this castle and the islands are run, Drinian is overseeing T_he Dawn Treader's_ repairs," Caspian said.

"Repairs?" Lucy asked. "I wasn't aware anything was wrong with it."

"Well, as far as we know nothing is wrong. But the ship must be brought on land and inspected none the less," Caspian said.

"Don't you recall that we did the same with _The Splendor Hayline_?" Edmund asked.

"I miss that ship," Susan said morosely. Her siblings looked at her in surprise. "What? Am I not allowed to miss a ship?"

"But that was the ship—"

"I am well of aware of that fact, Peter," Susan said.

"What are you all talking about?" Caspian asked, his gaze darting between Susan and Peter.

"Later," Peter said.

Edmund and Peter decided to help Drinian oversee _The Dawn Treader's_ removal from the ocean while Lucy tried to get Eustace to leave his room. Susan decided that she should return to the practice courts.

Her muscles screamed in protest the first time she drew her bowstring back but after a few shots the pain began to fade away.

"You're quite good at that, Your Highness," a voice said from behind her some time after she had begun.

Susan turned to see a guard standing in the doorway. He straightened slightly and bowed. "I am Francis, Rachel's protector. His Majesty the King informed me that I should seek you out."

"Did he? For what reason?" Susan asked.

"I wish to speak with someone in regards to the situation with the guards and their conduct with the women who work here in the castle," Francis said.

"Ah, of course," Susan said. "Would you mind coming to my rooms?"

"That's hardly proper," Francis said, turning a bit red.

"You'll find that I'm hardly proper these days," Susan said. "And I imagine what you wish to speak of is of a sensitive nature."

"That it is, Your Highness," Francis said. "But might there be somewhere a bit more proper?"

"I imagine that Caspian and the Duke will be using the solar all day today," Susan said. "Will you have time to speak with me tomorrow?"

"I can make time if needed," Francis said.

"I don't want to get you in trouble with your superiors," Susan said immediately.

Francis frowned. "I imagine that Robard won't mind if I tell him that I'm needed by the Queen of Narnia. Though he might…" He looked at her hesitantly. "He, ah, doesn't think too highly of women."

"I'm finding many men don't in these days," Susan sighed. "Caspian once said that it was partly the Telmarine influence over the land." She straightened and said, "If it would be all right I will come to get you once the Duke's solar is free tomorrow."

Francis smiled slowly. "Yes, that would be more than all right, Your Highness."

"I'll need the solar tomorrow," Susan said at the private dinner the Royals were having later that night. Eustace still refused to leave his room.

"The Duke and I are done using it for the moment," Caspian said. "You should be able to use it whenever you want."

"What will you be doing tomorrow, Caspian?" Lucy asked.

"I plan on asking every seaman I can find about what lies beyond the Lone Islands."

"I wish you the best of luck with that," Peter said with a wry smile.

"How fares _The Dawn Treader_?" Caspian asked Peter and Edmund.

As Edmund and Peter began to explain their day. Susan could almost imagine that this was normal.

She had to remind herself that it wasn't, that it never could be. They would be returning to England no matter how much they didn't want to.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hallelujah! I just found my copy of the book, meaning I can continue writing considering chapter eleven isn't quite finished yet thanks to the lost book that's been missing for…over a year now…

Anyways, here's chapter ten and hopefully you can expect some more regular updating from now on. Also, I've begun posting this story over on AO3. I'll link it in my profile for you if you want to check it out. I've only got the first chapter up so far, but I'm working on getting caught up over there too.

Without further ado, here is chapter ten.

Chapter Ten:

The "Royal Breakfast" – as Susan was starting to call it – the next day was a quick and hurried affair. Caspian set out to find anyone who was willing to talk of what there could be beyond the Isles. Edmund and Peter left for the docks where _The Dawn Treader_ was located. Lucy headed to see if she could pry Eustace from his room, leaving Susan to find Francis.

The guards had been attempting to get into better shape over the past few days. They had taken over one of the practice courts and had stayed there ever since.

When Susan arrived she could see that they were indeed making progress but there was still a ways to go. The men didn't notice that she was there for a few moments. But men began to stop what they were doing to stare. One very large man noticed and frowned. He strode over to her and said, "This is no place for women."

"I am here for Francis," Susan said.

"I was not aware that Francis was going to be fetched today," the man said.

"And who exactly are you?" Susan asked.

The man frowned down at her. "I am Master Robard, I am in charge of the Lone Islands' defenses."

"Well, Master Robard, I must have Francis," Susan told him, wondering if the frown on his face was permanently etched there.

"He can't be spared," Robard responded.

"Well, I have need of him. So I will be taking Francis with me."

"_You_ have need of him? What do you need him for? Who are you anyways?" Robard asked.

"I am going to speak with him on the deplorable state of your guards. And as for who I am, you should be more aware of who exactly is in this castle," Susan said.

"She's a slave," a loud voice said from the back of the group of men. They parted to reveal none other than Nathanial. "She's a slave with ideas of grandeur."

He had a lovely bruise from where she had struck him and a brightly colored one from Caspian's hilt.

"Be gone with you," Robard said. "Return to your duties, girl."

"One, slavery is no more. Two, I believe His Majesty ordered you to leave this castle and never return. And three, King Caspian will be far from pleased when he finds you here."

"She's the Queen," Francis said. "She's King Caspian's wife."

Susan could only blink in surprise at that statement.

"The Queen?" Robard asked, paling considerably. "Francis, go."

Francis hurried to her side and the two left the practice courts. "I'm not Caspian's wife," Susan finally said. "He has nothing to do with my being Queen of Narnia."

"But His Majesty introduced you as the Queen," Francis said, puzzled.

"I was Queen long before he was born," Susan said.

Francis gave her a long look and then said, "You are Queen Susan of Old, aren't you. And your siblings are High King Peter, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy of Old also?"

"Yes," Susan said. "We return to Narnia when She has need of us."

"Is Narnia in danger?" Francis asked, growing alarmed.

"I do not believe so," Susan said. "In my opinion the most danger Narnia is in is Caspian's quest."

They reached the solar before either spoke again. "What did you mean when you said, 'return?'" Francis asked.

Susan opened the door to the solar and sighed. "My siblings and I aren't from Narnia. Not originally so. We come from another land and world." She sat down in a chair and continued. "When we left Narnia during the Golden Age we returned to our land. We came back to help Caspian gain his throne. Peter and I were told by Aslan himself that we were too old to return, yet here we are."

"I apologize for mistaking you as King Caspian's Queen," Francis said.

"It's alright," Susan smiled. "Now, what is it exactly that you wished to speak about?"

"You saw how ill equipped the guards are for actually defending against anyone. The vast majority of the men here don't know how to fight. And Master Robard…He's the former Governor's second cousin."

"Ah," Susan said, things beginning to fall into place.

"I believe that he should be replaced. He always supported the idea of claiming women."

"Do you have any suggestions for a replacement?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"And regarding the horrible practice with the women who work here?"

"I can't possibly thank the king enough for freeing them all," Francis said with a wide smile. "I plan on asking for Rachel's hand."

"Congratulations," Susan said happily.

"I couldn't have done that when she was a slave. I could only have bought her. Others have done that. It's the closest we could have come to marriage."

He continued, saying, "The problem now is that the men still view themselves as the "protectors" of these women. They think they still have control of them to an extent. Whoever replaces Robard needs to make them see that the women here are free to do as they wish now."

"I see," Susan said. "Do you have any ideas about who to put in charge of the women?"

"Pardon? You're replacing Madame Danvers?"

"I believe the Duke is," Susan said. "But yes, there is a very good chance that she'll be needing to find a new job shortly."

Francis thought for a moment and said, "I would love to say Rachel, but I'm biased. Other than that I can't say."

Caspian was in town for much of the day and returned to the castle past dinner. The Pevensies were gathered in Peter's rooms – Eustace still refused to leave his – when Caspian returned. He collapsed heavily on the couch Susan was sitting on.

"Long day then," Edmund asked.

"It seems that none have ventured beyond the Lone Islands," Caspian said. "I have listened to dozens of men tell stories of what lies beyond, though I have little doubt that all were merely tales." He looked at them all and asked, "How did your day fare?"

"Eustace refuses to come out of his room," Lucy said.

"_The Dawn Treader_ is coming along well," Peter said. "We should be ready to depart in roughly three weeks I believe."

"Three weeks?" Lucy asked in surprise. "Isn't that a long while?"

"It's to make sure the ship is in top condition," Edmund said.

"It also gives us time to put these islands to rights," Caspian said. "Speaking of which, how did you talk with that soldier go, Susan?"

"It went well. Francis says that Robard – the man in charge of the soldiers – should be replaced. Also, someone needs to inform the men that the women in this castle are free to choose a man for themselves."

"I will speak to the Duke," Caspian said but was interrupted by a large yawn. "Though I believe I had best speak to him in the morning."

They made their goodnights, leaving Peter to his room. Edmund and Lucy headed off together talking about what exactly needed to be done to a ship to make sure it was sea ready.

This left Susan alone with Caspian.

"May I escort you to your room?" he asked, extending an arm in invitation. As it would have been rude to decline she nodded.

The two walked arm in arm to her room. It was silent, but it was a charged kind of silence. It felt extremely awkward to be walking alongside this man. She was grateful when they reached her door.

"If you would be willing, I think it would be beneficial if you could speak to the women who work here about the changes they would like to see," Caspian said.

"Of course," Susan said. "It seems Rachel is not willing to speak to me, but I will at least try."

"That is all I ask," Caspian said. With a bow he added, "I bid you goodnight."

Susan nodded and stepped into her rooms. Once the door was closed she leaned back against it.

Caspian was frankly driving her around the bend the way he was going from flirting to not and back again.

She stepped further into her rooms, making her way into the bed chamber. She stopped short when she saw the state of the room.

A locker sat at the foot of her bed, its lid tilted back. Inside she could see sensible boots, seafaring clothes, a satchel, and other items she might need on a trip to sea.

On her bed lay three dresses that she assumed were meant for the next three weeks that they would be on the island.

One was an exact match – an _exact_ match to the purple dress she wore the last time she was in Narnia. The second was a deep, rich royal blue that looked like it was the Narnian equivalent of silk. The third was more formal than the first two but looked just as lovely. It was a pale red, but not quite pink. The scoop neck was rather low, but it was gorgeous.

There was a note on the bed as well. She picked up the parchment and read the surprisingly simple script.

_Your Highness, _it read

_I took the liberty of ordering these dresses for you. They were completed today. The locker is full of everything and anything that you might require during our stay at sea. _

_Sincerely Yours, _

The note was signed "C" but she could see that "King Caspian X" had been scratched out.

Oh yes, Caspian was driving her around the bend.


End file.
